


I thought it was raining (you kept calling out to the sky)

by KinChan



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/pseuds/KinChan
Summary: The agony of summer and sisters.





	I thought it was raining (you kept calling out to the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late to this whole thing but still, determined to see it through.
> 
> A little snippet for Day 1: annoying

A quiet sigh, nothing more than a soft exhale of breath, made them stirr from their sheets. The heat was excruciating and there was nothing to distract from it. The refrigerator was making noises again -- why the hell did they end up in a room with a f*cking refrigerator? What the hell was it doing there, anyway? Wasn't the one in the kitchen enough?

Strangely enough when they closed their eyes again, and just concentrated on drifting off, a melodramatic scene playing before their minds eye and fictional characters screaming at each other with raised fists and sharp tongues, they almost could make themselves believe it to be raindrops. A cool breeze from the open window sweeping through the room, finally making it a bit easer to breath. Until of course they opened their eyes again and the heat came crushing back.

It didn't help that their room mate had closed the window tightly shut, with the petty excuse of the night air being too cold.

_"I don't want to get sick, 'kay? "_ She had said, an annoyed frown pulling her elegantly styled eyebrows together as she stared down on them half sitting half laying on their makeshift bed.

_"And so you prefer suffering in this heat to the tiny chance that you might get sick?"_ They wanted to snap back. In the end they were to lazy to open their mouth and also definitely not looking forward to the inevitable and completely unnecessary argument their response would lead to.

A quie frustrated sigh left their dry lips. At times like these they wished their sister just would disappear for a few hours and let them be alone with their thoughts; they were enough to dampen their mood on a daily basis, her added presence was just plain **annoying** .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
